


Memories

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Space Swap 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: She shares with him a piece of her past.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> Created for Space Swap!

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

**Author's Note:**

> These two are lovely, I hope you like this! <3
> 
> Lyrics from _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/173293531196/allura-sharing-a-part-of-her-past-with-lotor-for)


End file.
